


Lacerate

by IamMidnight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A character technically dies but its to become a vampire, A twisted love story, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Can you pick out the VLD side characters?, Feelings, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Graphic Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Random Unnamed Humans die, Rough Sex, SO, Sex, Supernatural death?, Sweet Sex, Switching, Typical Vampire Tropes, Vampire AU, Violence, feelings are sneaky, fucky, vampire, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Vampire Keith has never cared much for humans except as blood bags. That changes when one frat boy smiles at him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Lacerate

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want any explanation of the tags used  
> also visit my twitter-i sometimes do polls and, for this fic, people chose who bottomed lol  
> https://twitter.com/MidNigh29712110

Keith was never one to follow the rules in life. He’s not about to start following them after death either.

He also isn’t one of those people who gets turned into a vampire and then hates it. He snorts when he sees vampire stories where vampires go vegetarian, only drinking synthetic blood or deer blood or some shit. If a human could understand even a fraction of what it feels like to drink blood as a vampire, they would never watch one of those dumb stories again. Too unrealistic.

Keith loves drinking blood. Loves tasting all the different types of blood in the world. Loves making it a challenge.

What would a princess taste like? Keith knows.

What about a prime minister? Keith knows.

That hot celebrity with two songs in the top 10 right now? Keith knows, twice, before and after the concert.

The world is a party that is his to sample.

To be fair to Keith, the main rule that vampires need to follow is to not get caught and he never does. He’s too fast, too smart, and too ruthless if he gets trapped. Never drink from the same person more than a few times. Never get involved personally. Never stay in one place for too long. He also sees no need to kill a person he drinks from, unless absolutely necessary.

He spends a few hundred years this way, traveling wherever the wind takes him, zooming around on his motorcycle, not caring for anyone or anything beyond his next meal, his next thrill.

Then, it changes as suddenly as if he hit a brick wall.

He is walking through a university campus, bored, when he sees him.

Tall. Handsome. Massively thick.

The man turns toward Keith as he walks by and smiles broadly. Keith feels like he has been struck by lightning.

He pulls a U-turn, quickly walking up to the beautiful man.

“What’s your name?” He rasps out, eyes gliding down the man’s ample chest.

“Uh, Shiro…are you a new freshman?” The god-like man reaches out a hand to shake with a big smile.

He smells _divine._

“Hi, Shiro. _Let’s go somewhere private_.”

Shiro’s eyes glaze over and he follows Keith wordlessly.

Keith can already tell Shiro is an honest man, a good man. Too trusting. The good ones are always easier to trap in a thrall. Shiro is like putty in his hands with one flick of his mind. Keith impatiently searches the nearest building, finally finding a small bathroom tucked away in a spot not obvious enough to be packed all the time.

He pulls his lunch into the bathroom, baring his fangs in delight at him. He makes quick work of taking off the man’s shirt. It isn’t necessary for him to do this, but there is no way he is leaving this bathroom without checking out this man’s abs.

Keith whistles lowly, running an appreciating hand down the silent man’s chest. He wishes they had more time, but this is a busy college campus. Someone is going to barge in and wanna take a shit sooner or later.

He pushes a hand against Shiro’s chest, shoving him against the wall and tilting his head to the side for easy access. He wastes no time digging in, tearing his way into the flesh of Shiro’s neck and into the artery.

Heaven.

Keith is in heaven.

He can’t believe how good the blood tastes. Powerful and flavorful but goes down smooth. Silky. A dazzling array of spice, yet at the same time somehow feeling like home. Keith whimpers, latching on tighter, enjoying the way his entire body is set on fire by the ambrosia sliding down his throat. He drinks far longer than he should, only stopping when he tastes a tinge of iron. It means he is depleting Shiro too much.

A dead body in a university bathroom is not exactly discreet.

He pulls back with a growl, letting Shiro slide to the ground, a blank look still in his eyes.

“Thanks. Have a good life?” Keith says awkwardly to the slumped over form before making his escape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything would have been fine if Keith had just left it. Moved on like he always does.

But see, here’s the thing. Keith feels something he hasn’t felt in _ages_ after drinking from Shiro.

A warmth.

A tingle.

Something springing to life below his waist.

It isn’t that vampires can’t have sex. It’s just that it isn’t an automatic urge anymore. Keith would rather get his thrills from drinking blood and racing motorcycles. It’s the reason most vampires aren’t fucking as much as certain TV shows would have you believe.

So yeah. He vaguely remembers sex as a human with shady figures he can’t remember the names of, but it just hasn’t been a priority for a long time, longer than most human lifespans.

It intrigues Keith when he has a semi-chub before bed. He even palms himself while showering, wondering if he even remembers what to do with it.

How can he not explore this?

It’s basically science at this point. He’s just figuring out what’s happening to his body. That’s worth bending a few rules, right?

So he finds his way back onto campus. It is the biggest campus in the state and, normally, it would be nearly impossible to seek out one puny human in it, but Keith has some lucky side effects of being a vampire. He begins sniffing the man out, literally, like a bloodhound. It takes a day or two before he catches that intoxicating scent again and makes his way to the man, this Shiro.

He is just as gorgeous as the first time Keith saw him, though perhaps a bit paler and with pronounced bags under his eyes. _Oops,_ Keith thinks. 

“Shiro!” Keith cries out. The man turns to him, looking confused.

Unfortunately, Keith doesn’t see the other man standing beside Shiro, a short and slender man with long brown hair in a ponytail and an unpleasant sulfuric smell. The other man looks questionably at Shiro, then Keith.

“Remember me? Keith? _You were my mentor in high school_ …” Keith says, desperately pulling at the strands of Shiro’s brain to manipulate him into agreeing.

“Oh, yes! Keith!” He brightens up immediately, walking over to shake Keith’s hand.

“Oh, for that big brother thing right? Cool. Nice to meet you, Keith,” the other man shakes his hand as well.

Keith internally rolls his eyes. This man would be part of some mentoring program. Thank god his lie fit in perfectly with Shiro’s life. 

Keith has to stop himself from barring his teeth when the other man brushes against Shiro’s arm.

“Can we catch up?” Keith asks, desperate to get the man alone again and away from this potential usurper. 

A few minutes later, he finds himself alone with Shiro again, in an empty classroom this time. He quickly creates a history with Shiro, figuring it may come in handy since he plans on sticking around for at least a little while with this one. Shiro used to be his mentor, older brother thing who guided Keith when he was a kid and somehow this is true even though they are essentially the same age. Whatever. It’s not Keith’s best work, but he just needs to make sure Shiro and his friends think there is a legitimate reason for Keith hanging around. He even throws in some spice for effect, spinning a story about how he stole Shiro’s car for a joy ride one time.

“Ok Shiro. Good boy. You can relax now.”

Shiro immediately goes blank, eyes unfocused.

The thing is, now that Keith has him here, he isn’t sure what he wants to do. He can’t drink from him again so soon. It would kill Shiro and then the fun would be over. But, he isn’t entirely sure how to scratch the other itch deep inside him.

Shiro stands patiently, eyes glazed over.

“We always kind of had a thing for each other, didn’t we? You were my first crush. Maybe my gay awakening…does that make sense in this timeline? And you always got butterflies around me though you held back. You do have morals and you knew I was a bit younger, troubled, your “little brother” in the mentorship program. But you always wanted me, didn’t you?”

Keith has no idea what he is doing. The words roll off his tongue easily. He could just command Shiro to fuck him or to be fucked by him. He doesn’t need a back story, for god’s sake. But, it could make things easier if he doesn’t want to hide his every interaction with Shiro. Some shared history, a story that makes sense, no suspicions raised.

“You jerked off to me one time and felt guilty. You desperately wanted to kiss me every time we would meet for…juice…no, coffee. No. Boba. Boba tea. You never knew how much I wanted to break down the barrier between us, to have you kiss me, to finally say all the unsaid words between us.”

Shiro smiles and a flicker of understanding waves across his face.

How vain, Keith thinks to himself. Embedding a story in Shiro’s brain where he loves Keith and wants to fuck him feels a bit indulgent even for him. He figures when he ends things he can just dial it back, say that Shiro realizes it was just a silly crush and nothing more. Send Shiro off to a happy and vampire-less life again.

Keith nods, satisfied with his work. It’s time to enjoy his prey.

He bites his lower lip and moves closer to Shiro, pressing him against the desk.

“Keith…we shouldn’t…” Shiro says, voice full of passion for a context that never even happened.

“Please,” Keith says, inwardly grinning to himself at the effectiveness of his storytelling. 

Then he kisses the man. Shiro gives in quickly, pulling him into a crushing embrace, lips desperately on his own, tongue flicking between his lips.

Keith kisses back eagerly, hoping he isn’t too rusty, though it doesn’t really matter. He can just make Shiro enjoy it either way.

Miraculously, Keith feels the tingle again, the warmth. Then, the confines of his too tight jeans against his hardening cock.

Wow.

He reaches down, wondering if Shiro is reacting the same way even without being ordered. It only takes a second to realize that Shiro is, indeed, reacting and also that he is _huge_.

Double wow.

Keith begins unzipping his pants, ready to dip into a world of sex he thought he left behind as a human. At this exact moment, they both hear the door open.

“Uhm, WOW. You realize there is a class in here in 10 minutes?” There is a pretty preppy girl with a long rainbow-colored ponytail looking at them in disgust. Just behind her is a huge, muscular woman with short hair.

“Uh, oops,” Keith says, momentarily thrown off his game.

“Got a little carried away,” Shiro chimes in.

“Understood, but not on the desks, ew,” Ponytail responds.

Shiro grabs his hand and leads him out of the classroom, apologetically smiling at the girls. Keith lets himself be led, a hand in his, then on his lower back. It’s one of the first times Keith can remember being led rather than leading. 

Strange.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They decide to meet at Shiro’s frat house next. Keith can’t wait, can barely hide his fangs in his excitement. Shiro has his own room and Keith is 100% sure one of them is getting their brains fucked out tonight. And, Shiro should be recovered enough for Keith to feed from him. One last night of debauchery and then Keith would exit this man’s life forever.

He waltzes into the frat house, ignoring a tan man with blue eyes and someone who looks like the first draft of a main character of a cartoon that got scrapped, climbing up the stairs to where he can already smell Shiro.

His room is cute. Little models of space ships and pictures of galaxies that Keith is pretty sure are photoshopped. But, whatever, it’s charming. Keith looks around while the man behind him stands motionless.

“We always wanted to see space together, didn’t we?” he muses to his little Shiro doll, waiting for orders by a large desk.

Shiro perks up. “Yes…we did. We talked about it, didn’t we?”

“All the time.”

Keith isn’t here for talk though.

“Lube?” Keith asks, practically salivating.

“In the nightstand,” Shiro responds, eyes dim.

“Take your clothes off,” Keith orders. Then, he makes his way to the nightstand, immediately finding a large economy size tub of lube. When Keith turns back around, he gasps at what he sees. 

Shiro is fully naked, standing still in the middle of the room. He looks like a Greek god, like a thing from myth rather than real life. Now naked, he can see the full extent of the sculpted muscle, the sharp jaw line, the tall, broad frame, the baby’s arm hanging between his legs.

Keith feels his pants tightening again and grabs at himself, amazed. He’s had more erections in the last two weeks than he’s had in the last 20 years. He grins.

“Get on the bed,” he barks, wondering if he even remembers what it feels to be inside someone.

Shiro does so, crawling on the bed, getting on all fours and all but presenting. “Good boy,” Keith murmurs, quickly opening the lube and immediately sticking two fingers in.

Shiro cries out in pain and Keith stops. He forgot how painful this could be.

“Relax. Relax all your muscles,” he orders. 

Shiro does and Keith slowly continues, working his fingers in. He’s too impatient to fully prepare Shiro, but he can at least make sure it isn’t excruciating. He isn’t a _monster._ Well. Ok, maybe that depends on who you ask.

When he feels like Shiro is prepped enough, he quickly unzips his pants and shoves inside with one harsh push. Shiro cries out again and Keith can barely voice another order to relax because of what it feels like to be inside someone.

Warm. Wet. Tight, but soft. The friction is heavenly.

Did it always feel this good?

He snaps his hips, pushing harder, pounding the man in front of him, loving the noises coming out of the man and barely realizing that he is making noises of his own.

Keith is amazed by how good it feels. Why did he ever stop? What made him not want this anymore?

For his first time in forever, he is being a bit selfish. He takes what feels good. He fucks Shiro in a way he knows the other man will feel for the next week. It just feels so good though. There is no love, no affection. Just decadent pleasure in a frat boy’s asshole. He slaps Shiro’s fat ass, giggling to himself, giddy with pleasure.

The pleasure builds and builds and builds until he comes, he thinks. He isn’t entirely sure any cum comes out anymore, but it doesn’t really matter. He still orgasms, peaking in pleasure and bellowing loudly in delight.

He collapses on top of Shiro, frowning when he sees that Shiro is hard. Well, that won’t do, he thinks. “Come,” he orders, voice raspy. Shiro does, moaning loudly as his hips rut against the bed.

There. No one could ever say Keith is a selfish lover. He presses a quick kiss to the back of Shiro’s neck before indulging in his next desire.

Shiro tastes as good as Keith remembers too. Smooth, rich, decadent. Who knew a random frat boy would taste so damn good? He drinks as much as he dares before collapsing, finally satiated, closing his eyes. He feels warm, safe, good, just fucking amazing and alive. He dozes off, fully relaxed. 

When he wakes up, Shiro is beside him curled up. He looks pale enough to worry Keith. He checks his pulse and temperature while holding his breath, hoping that Shiro isn’t dead. 

His readings are within reason. Not perfect, but not medically alarming. He didn’t drink too much though Shiro will be feeling it for a few days at least, in addition to not being able to sit. 

And now Keith can be satisfied. He can leave and never come back and find his next thrill. Maybe leave the country. He hasn’t been to France in awhile. 

He can leave.

Any time now.

Leave and everything will be fine.

Yep.

He’s bored now and wants his next whim. Keith goes wherever the wind blows him. I mean, what else can he get from some random frat boy? 

As he leaves the room, there are other random frat boys staring at him, some shocked, some uncomfortable, some smirking. A tall, tan man with glasses is furious at him, glaring at him with jaw set. Keith shoulder checks him as he leaves. There is nothing that can bring him down right now.

He had his fun and now he can move on.

Any time now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Except he doesn’t, because now he has an appetite different from any that he has experienced before, as human or vampire. He’s hungry, not just for Shiro’s blood, specifically, but also for Shiro’s body. Keith hasn’t wet his dick in ages and now he can’t get enough of it. He doesn’t even think it felt this good when he was human. It couldn’t have.

So he breaks his rules and returns to Shiro.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Quickies in bathrooms. All night fuck fests in Shiro’s little frat room. Fast and dirty against a tree in a wooded area near the campus. Slow and lazy on Sunday mornings.

He tries desperately not to drink anymore though because drinking will complicate things.

But, really, how can he resist when Shiro is so beautiful underneath him, squirming, hot, sweaty, beautiful, blood pumping and screaming to be tasted by Keith.

Keith feels like an addict, restless, hands shaking until he can get his hands back on Shiro, using his body as it pleases him.

It will be fine.

They pretend like they are dating now too, which makes things easier. Shiro does amusing little human things like taking him out to a restaurant and holding his hand while watching TV. They even start telling each other they love each other when Keith leaves.

Funny.

He hasn’t, however, let Shiro fuck him yet, which, in hindsight, is pretty selfish of Keith. He vaguely remembers doing both when he was alive. Why not enjoy this while it lasts? Does getting fucked feel as good as fucking? So, one rainy day he shoots a quick text to Shiro letting him know that it’s Keith’s turn now.

When he arrives at the now familiar frat house, he walks into Shiro’s bedroom to find the lights dimmed and candles lit.

He pauses, looking around the room.

There are even flower petals on the ground.

He snorts with laughter, unable to stop himself.

“Keith,” Shiro says, walking over to him.

“What is this?”

“It’s our three-month anniversary.”

“Three months???”

Wow. When did a few days turn into three months? 

Shiro cradles his face in his hands. “I love you so much.”

“Uh,” Keith says, cut off by Shiro’s lips on his.

Then, Shiro leads him over to the bed, wordlessly easing Keith down, making sure he is comfortable, and then pulling out the new lube bottle Keith now has to buy on at least a weekly basis.

Then, Shiro slowly starts fingering him open.

It _sucks._

Keith impatiently humps his hips, wanting more than an endless stretch of gentle touches and sweet encouragement. Shiro is stubborn though, refusing to move faster or harder so Keith finally lets himself lay back and enjoy it.

At some point, Shiro seems satisfied, smiling down at Keith, splayed out on his back.

He carefully hikes up one of Keith’s legs and then eases inside.

It’s weird.

Keith isn’t used to this now and Shiro is huge. He is so gentle though, sweet and slow and kissing Keith’s forehead so there isn’t any pain. Just pressure that eventually gives way to pleasure.

“Hurry up,” Keith snaps, trying to pull Shiro into him faster. He isn’t one for slow and sweet. He wants it hard and fast and dirty.

Shiro shushes him and continues with his long and slow rolls of his hips.

“You rush sometimes, baby. Let me take care of you.”

“Uh…” Keith repeats, looking up at Shiro’s big, grey eyes. Then Shiro kisses him, a deep, open mouthed kiss, insistent, but not rough. Keith accepts it, unconsciously opening his legs wider as Shiro picks up the pace just a little bit, torturously teasing Keith.

Keith’s heart starts hammering as Shiro drapes himself over him, every part of his body covered by the man, penetrated by both cock and tongue.

When he comes, it is a slow build into an explosion, intense waves of pleasure punctuated by the gentle flick of Shiro’s tongue.

That night, Keith spends the night for the first time, sleeping motionless next to the strange little human who holds him so tenderly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And it’s still fine.

Keith has it under control.

At least, he does until the moment he is being lifted into the air and slammed against a wall. The beautiful vampire in front of him stares at him with angry, rainbow-colored eyes and holds him there, one-hand firmly against his neck. Keith doesn’t fight back. There is no point.

“Allura,” he wheezes.

“Don’t Allura me, you stupid boy. Do you know what you’ve done?”

“I…”

Allura squeezes tighter, the viciousness in her face a stark contrast to the interior of her mansion, which is soft and feminine and inviting.

“Your human is turning,” she hisses.

“That isn’t possible.”

“Open your fucking eyes. You can sense it. You can smell it.”

“Uh…”

“You know the rules. You know what will happen if we break them. I should have your head on a pike for this.”

“Please…”

He had won a war for Allura at one point so he hopes her good will extends to this one little slip up. In his heart of hearts, he knew that Shiro was shifting, becoming less human. It’s the venom in Keith’s fangs. Drinking too many times can cause the venom to enter the human’s body and alter it.

“Kill the human. Make sure the body is never found then go into hiding until everyone who could miss him is dead.”

Keith wilts. He knows it is the safe choice. He knows these are the rules.

But he doesn’t wanna.

Allura sighs and lets him go.

“Or…turn him.”

Keith’s head snaps up.

“You’ve never sired anyone, right? Well, this is your chance. I know you are fond of him.”

Keith rubs his neck, considering what she has said.

“Either kill him and hide, turn him, or I will personally kill both of you and bathe in your blood. How’s that?” she growls.

Keith knows this is not an idle threat. He scurries out, thankful to be alive. As he is leaving her living room, he bumps into Allura’s boyfriend, some vampire with the stupid sounding name of Lotor.

“Your Starbucks, sweetheart!” he says.

“You’re late!”

Lotor cowers. “There was traffic?”

“You know how I get without my coffee!”

Keith hurries out, already knowing his choice. He is attached to this human now, this strange little sweet human, and he isn’t tired yet of having him around.

Luckily enough, it is their fourth month anniversary coming up, which gives Keith an opening for changing Shiro even if he thinks celebrating an anniversary every month is stupid. 

They have a nice dinner and Keith, with the knowledge of knowing what is about to happen, silently encourages the man to enjoy it as much as he can, his last bites as an alive human being.

They go to a hotel instead of the frat house this time. “Let’s make love,” Keith says as soon as they are inside the room, knowing it will please romantic Shiro instead of what Keith usually calls it, which is fucking. 

Shiro is happy, practically tackling Keith onto the bed and covering his face with kisses.

“Close your eyes,” Keith whispers, smiling down at his little human, so beautiful and now his forever. 

He presses a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek before sinking his fangs into his neck. He drinks without caution, going past the point of tasting iron, going until Shiro’s body convulses before going still.

Keith pulls back, slitting open his wrist with one of his claws and then letting it dribble into Shiro’s slack mouth. He does it until he can sense that it takes, that Shiro’s soul is binding to his now dead body.

Now just to wait. By morning, Shiro would open his now glowing eyes and be with Keith forever.

He will become a sire, a dad over night.

What’s the worst that could happen?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith pumps his legs faster, racing over the forest floor. He has a new scar on his face, one that won’t heal, ever, despite his vampire nature. He also has claw marks in his arms and neck. Those would heal, but what sticks with him more is the threat that came with the claw marks.

Allura. Murder. Kill. Allura vaporizing his existence if he doesn’t get control of his new baby vampire.

Newly turned vampires are like feral babies with the strength of bears. Keith had naively thought that maybe Shiro would be different. He was such a sweet, kind human. Surely Shiro wouldn’t be one of _those_ baby vamps.

Except he is. Maybe even worse than a normal one. His sweet little human had turned into a monster.

Keith desperately tracks Shiro down, following his footprints and scent. He needs to find him and fast if he doesn’t want more trouble from Allura. 

He finally sniffs out Shiro’s scent, finding him in a cabin in the woods near their city. There is also the unmistakable smell of blood in the air. Keith takes a deep breath and steps slowly inside the cabin, hoping its not that bad.

He finds Shiro standing in the middle of the large master bedroom. Blood is splashed over every possible surface, staining it so that Keith can’t even see what the original color of anything is. There are dead bodies strewn all over the room like some sort of grotesque movie set, except Keith knows it’s real.

“Shiroooooo,” Keith whines.

Shiro looks at him, a purple glint in his eyes, and grins. “Oops?”

“What part of you can’t do this don’t you understand? Do you know what Allura will do to us, not to mention the Vampire Council…”

“Come on Keith, it’s fine,” Shiro says, walking over to him and pulling him roughly against him.

“Shiro…”

“Come on, baby. It’s fine. It’s just a few humans.”

“Just a few…do you even hear yourself?”

Shiro rolls his body against Keith, letting him feel every muscle, every curve. Keith gasps.

“Need you,” Shiro whispers.

“You need to…”

Then Shiro is kissing him breathless. Keith feels his brains leaking out of his ears the deeper Shiro’s tongue pushes into his mouth. Suddenly, he can’t remember what he is so worried about. 

“Come on baby. Want you,” Shiro whispers huskily into Keith’s ear.

And Keith knows he is being stupid. He knows he’s being manipulated.

But that still doesn’t stop him from following Shiro to the bed. Shiro bends over in front of him, accentuating the dangerous curve of his ass and smirking as Keith bites his lower lip.

He crawls over toward Shiro, running his hands over the man’s perfect body, now perfect forever that he is a vampire. Shiro pushes his hips back, grinding against Keith and his, apparently, very reactive dick that now gets hard whenever Shiro is near.

His mind is screaming at him to take care of this, but how can he deny Shiro, his Shiro, currently grinding against Keith in so delicious a rhythm? Soon, they are curled up on the bed together, Keith buried deep in Shiro’s ass. He slips in easily now, their bodies seemingly made for each other. He can tell Shiro prepared himself beforehand, that he probably knew how this would go down. That Keith would try to say no, but give in like he always does. But, how can he fight this? How can he do anything but sink into Shiro’s perfect ass, thrusting his hips into that tight heat.

Shiro helps him, rolling his hips as well, turning to kiss Keith’s lips.

Keith can feel his fangs lengthening. So much blood is now smeared across their bodies. So much Shiro, his body, his soul, his tongue and blood pumping. Keith gives into it, humping until he can’t anymore and comes inside Shiro. Shiro, wearing the same cocky smirk he always has now, immediately tilts his head, beckoning Keith to him. So Keith leans forward and pierces him. 

It’s secondhand blood, but still has Shiro’s sweet, perfect taste. It’s like nectar to him, like a fine wine he will never get enough of.

He collapses onto the bed afterward, taking Shiro by the hand and drowsily allowing sleep to take him over. He isn’t dumb. He knows he’s being played. He knows he has lost control of the situation. But what else is he supposed to do but let it happen? Fully satiated, he falls into a deep slumber.

When he wakes up the next morning, the place smells of decomposition in the morning heat. The blood is dried and coagulated, a far cry from the welcoming smell the night before.

And Shiro is gone.

Keith sighs, angry that he let this happen, again. He quickly spreads some gasoline that he finds in a shed near the cabin and sets it ablaze. He prays it burns hot enough so that all evidence of what really happened gets turned to ash. Then, he steps outside, sniffing the air and running toward that sweet scent he knows so well now.

Maybe this time he can find Shiro before he slaughters an entire houseful of people again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine shiro like a teenager vampire right now and in a hundred years or so he settles down and they become an actual loving couple. also, by that time keith has an entire head of grey hair.


End file.
